Slave Trade
by ChibiAyane
Summary: Doctor/Master PWP! The Master orders a sex slave and gets more than he was expecting! Some slight Doctor whump.


Written as per request from a certain user. ;) You know who you are! Sorry it took so long!

* * *

**Slave Trade**

Doctor/Master PWP - Tenth!Doctor/Simm!Master

The Master sat in his new throne room in his new palace, the new King of this tiny planet and its people. He waited anxiously for the day the Doctor finally showed up to put the history of this planet back to the way it was supposed to be. But that thought was at the back of his mind right then, because he was insanely horny. The only problem was, the people of this god-forsaken planet were blue and had numerous tentacles. Not his first choice for a bed partner.

After a few minutes contemplation he snapped his fingers and a servant came forward with a computer, sort of like a laptop but much more high tech. The servant stood in front of him and held the device as the Master used it to look for a sex slave on the black market. Such a primitive planet didn't have much to choose from, just what the slave traders managed to steal off of cruise ships or merchant vessels passing through the solar system.

He sighed as he went through the choices. "No... no... ew... no... mucus membrane? Oh, come on! Something with only four limbs, please!"

The database was slapdash, at best. There weren't even any pictures, just descriptions. He searched for something that at least sounded human, because he knew he wasn't going to find any Time Lords. He found ten candidates that "resembled human" as the descriptions put it, only ten out of three hundred. He crossed four off of his list because they were green, and another one had horns. That left five, three male and two female.

He looked to the servant holding the computer. "Male or female?" The servant just shrugged. "That helps!" He thought about it for a minute before deciding on male; he hadn't been too thrilled with Lucy when he took over the Earth.

A side thought crossed his mind when he remembered the Year That Never Was. He suddenly wished he had shagged the Doctor then, but he had been having too much fun throwing his aged body down flights of stairs and torturing the Freak and watching the Toclafane skin human rebels as a warning to the others. That made it at least six hundred years since he last screwed the Doctor properly. All he had done with the Doctor during that Year was force him to suck him off a couple of times. If only he'd done more. Oh well, what's done is done.

The three remaining choices all had "pink skin" which usually meant a white human complexion in general alien speak. One was skinny, one was a child, and one was eight feet tall and blue haired. He went for the skinny one.

Reading the full description, the details were enough to paint a good picture in his mind; one-point-eight meters tall, brown hair, brown eyes, approximately fifty kilos, spotted?- probably freckles, prominent facial horn?- they must mean his nose, furry?- that would be body hair. He sounded very much like the tenth incarnation of a certain Time Lord. Oh, but this was perfect! How he would love to fuck the Doctor senseless! Or at least a Doctor look-a-like...

"Sounds good to me," the Master muttered, his eyes twinkling. He could pretend it was the Doctor and live out some old fantasies that he hadn't visited for a few centuries. He ordered it and put a rush on it; it would be here in twelve hours! Oh, this was going to be fun!

"Playlist four!" He jumped to his feet, grabbed the computer and flung it. Then he started dancing to the Eurythmics with the many tentacled servant, who reluctantly complied.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in a dark and dank cell with two other prisoners. Just yesterday he had been on a cruise ship, just enjoying the fun and relaxing atmosphere, the TARDIS safely tucked away in a storage compartment. Now... he was on a slaver's ship waiting to be sold as a slave. They had taken all of his clothes, his shoes, his sonic screwdriver and they had threatened to gag him if he didn't shut up and even punched him out to get him on the ship. The TARDIS and anything else valuable that they had found on the cruise ship were on another deck altogether. He was basically screwed.

He sat in the corner, naked and getting more and more depressed as time went on, when three of the slavers came and unlocked the cell. They were big and muscly and could break him in half if they wanted to. And they were wearing skeevy grins and looking right at him.

"There's a King that wants a piece of you!" one of them said, as the other two walked in and grabbed the Doctor's arms and dragged him from the cell. "Paid top dollar, didn't even try to haggle us! And he only ordered the one! Guess we know what that means!" He cackled. "It's definitely not kitchen work he wants you for!"

"You better hope he's not a sadist!" one of the ones dragging him said, laughing. "You're not a virgin, are you?" They all cackled raucously.

"No! You have got to be kidding me!" the Doctor groaned, went wide eyed and tried to drag his feet, then got a punch to the jaw.

"Shut up!" said the one that punched him. They picked him up and carried him off to one of the shuttles they used for delivery. At least they didn't send him completely naked. They gave him a robe (well, it was a piece of cloth tied around him at least), a gag for good measure and a black bag over his head! Along with a nice bit of rope binding his hands behind his back. He was pretty sure they tied a bow around his neck too. (Most likely to keep the bag on and to make him look like a bloody Christmas present!)

* * *

After the long boring day, the Master ate his dinner and killed a few prisoners. After that, he was getting annoyed with waiting. The delivery was late. Two hours late! Finally one of his servants came to tell him that it had arrived... thirty minutes ago! The Master killed him right there. Such fragile necks this species had.

He strode out to the front door, where the slavers were waiting with his delivery. They were big burly things, these slave traders. His delivery was kicking and fighting them, to no avail. Good, he liked feisty ones. They had him barefoot in something that kind of resembled a short dark blue bathrobe, a black cloth bag on his head and a big red ribbon around his neck. Sounded like he was gagged too, judging by the grunting coming from him. His voice sounded a bit familiar, couldn't tell from where though.

"Gentleman," the Master greeted them. He could have sworn he heard his delivery gasp when he spoke and he stopped fighting, as though he were shocked. The slavers bowed awkwardly, a bit out of their element. Not their normal environment, personally delivering something to a King.

One of the big burly slave traders, who seemed to be the leader, mumbled and stuttered, unsure of how to address him. "My lord, uh... my Highness? Umm... Your... uh..."

The Master rolled his eyes. Good heavens! They are dumb ones, aren't they? "It's 'Your Majesty'," he corrected them. "But I prefer to be called 'Master'." His delivery started fighting again, more urgently now.

"Master," the slaver said. "We have your purchase!" They pushed him forward to stand in front of the Master. His delivery fought hard to get away from him, but the excessively muscled slavers held him there without any difficulty.

"I can see that," the Master said sardonically. Then he caught a whiff of the delivery's personal smell and he noticed a tickle at the back of his mind. The tickle in his mind was in a place that could only be touched by one thing- another Time Lord. Excitement flooded the Master's mind as he realized that left only one person. He stepped forward and yanked the black bag off of his delivery's head, the big red bow still around his neck. And there he was: the Doctor, gagged with what looked like his own stupid swirly tie and eyes as wide as saucers, the color gone from his face, wrapped up like a present and completely naked under that robe. As well as a sizable bruise on his jaw and a split lip that irked the Master some, but that wasn't enough to dull the humor of this situation. He threw his head back and laughed, much to the confusion of the slavers and servants standing around. When he looked at the Doctor again, he had a mad glint in his eye that made the Doctor shiver. "Oh, this is even better than I had hoped! Hello, Doctor! Long time no see!" The Doctor paled further and tried to back away, shaking his head back and forth and grunting through his gag. "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

"You know each other?" one of the slavers asked, bewildered.

"Oh, boy do we know each other," the Master growled, grabbing the Doctor's upper arm and yanking him from the slaver's grasp. He shoved him into the tentacles of a couple of servants. "Take him to my chambers." The tentacled servants dragged the Doctor through the palace, kicking frantically and with much muffled screaming.

The men who delivered him did a bit of snickering, although they stopped when the Master turned back to them, clearing their throats nervously.

"Do you still have his clothes and personal possessions?" the Master asked them.

"Yeah, but they're back on the ship. Was gonna sell them to a junk shop. Why?" the lead slaver asked.

"And you wouldn't happen to have a big blue Police Box, would you?"

"Yeah..."

The Master smiled really big. "I'll take those, too."

"Um, sure but it's going to cost extra," the lead said, a little uneasy with demanding something more from royalty.

"Whatever," the Master shrugged, seeming a little annoyed. He turned to one of his servants. "Can you finish this? Just pay them whatever they ask and make sure I get what I want." He turned back to the slavers. "Don't fail to deliver the items. All of them! You don't want to know what I do to people who fail me." He smiled and laughed evilly at the slave traders, his insanity shining through, and the recipients of that smile actually looked scared. He turned and left them to do the menial tasks, heading instead for something far more exciting. He danced his way to his chambers, humming happily.

* * *

When he got there, he found the Doctor sitting at the foot of his bed, still gagged and wrapped up like a present but with the difference of his wrists being tied to the bed post instead of behind his back. The Master stood there for a moment, gazing at his prize.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," the Master said. "How far you have fallen." The Doctor just glared at him. "This is better than I ever thought possible." The Master strode forward, slowly getting closer to the Doctor. "I just wanted a good fuck, even went for something that sounded like it would resemble you, just for fun." The Doctor paled a little. "And what's my surprise?" He stood in front of the Doctor, a satisfied smirk on his face. He bent to put his face level with the Doctor's, looking into his terrified eyes. "Ta-da! It is you!" The Master put his hand on top of the Doctor's head and ruffled his hair, he felt the Doctor tremble in fear. He stood up straight, running his fingers through the tawny spikes, the Doctor watching his every move. He grabbed that unruly hair in a fist, causing the Doctor to gasp. He yanked his head back to make him look up at him.

The Doctor watched the insane glint in his eye, fueled by a passion that he had never seen in him before. He unconsciously tugged at the ropes binding him, his survival instincts trying to take over. He wanted to run, to get away from the Master as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Just so we're clear," the Master said, holding the Doctor's slightly frightened and somewhat angry gaze. "Just because I find that it really is you, does not mean I will change my mind about why I bought you in the first place." The Doctor's gaze went from frightened and angry to absolutely horrified in less than a millisecond. He yanked at the ropes and mumbled through his gag, shaking his head and trying to inch away, only to have his hair pulled because it was still in the Master's fist. The Master laughed, somewhat evilly and mostly amused. He released the Doctor's hair. "Now, you're going to stay quiet for your Master, aren't you?" He then reached behind the Doctor's head, making him flinch and whimper at the fear that the Master was going to hurt him, but he only untied the gag. He pulled it out of his mouth and flung it over his shoulder. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but the Master clamped his hand over his mouth before he could utter a single word. "No! You stay quiet or I'll gag you again, though with something a little more fun than a soggy tie." He smiled mischievously. The Doctor gave a small nod; he wasn't going to argue with a madman, it might be best to just let him do whatever he wanted to. The Master removed his hand, then reached to undo his own tie, removing it and his jacket and laying them neatly aside. The Doctor swallowed nervously, watching his arch nemesis remove his white shirt, stripping himself half naked, then started removing his other accessories.

With everything else removed, the Master stood there in just his trousers, staring at the Doctor hungrily. His mind was running wild, one could visibly watch the Master get more and more agitated, working up his already active libido. He started forward and untied the Doctor's wrists from the bed post, picked him up and tossed him onto the bed properly. He practically pounced on him, ripping off the ribbon and that sorry excuse for a robe and throwing them across the room. He leaned down to kiss the Doctor's lips.

"No, no, please don't!" the Doctor said, pushing at the Master's chest and face. The Master growled and pulled his hands out of the way, pinning them down. He kissed his lips hard enough to bruise. The Doctor whimpered and fought for control of his own limbs, but the Master held them down. He shoved his tongue inside the Doctor's mouth, tasting it, feeling around it, massaging it with his tongue and groaning in delight. He ground his hips down against those of his reluctant lover, rubbing his hard cock against the Doctor's half hard one. The Doctor kicked his legs a bit and ending up catching his knee into the Master's groin, who then bit the Doctor's lip, growled in anger and turned the Doctor over onto his belly. "No, no, no. Come on, Koschei! Please stop this!" the Doctor whined, his hands pushing against the mattress as he was trying to get out from under the Master. "I don't want to!"

The Master grabbed the Doctor's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. "That's not my name," he hissed into his ear. "And that's just tough because I want to! I really really want to!" He spit into his other hand and pushed two wet fingers into the Doctor's entrance. The Doctor hissed through his teeth. "What's the matter, Doctor? Been a while since you've done this with a man?" he chuckled, picking on his fellow Time Lord. He licked and bit the Doctor's neck as he moved his fingers inside him, giving a satisfied smirk when his fingers hit a good spot and the Doctor moaned and closed his eyes in bliss. "It's been too long for us," the Master said, then licked the Doctor's ear. "I should have done this back in that Year. When I had control over everything you loved, had the perfect leverage that could have gotten you to do anything I asked, just to stop me from killing or destroying something."

The Doctor grunted and wriggled a bit. "So, why didn't you?" The Master didn't answer, just twisted and scissored his fingers, making the Doctor gasp and pant as he opened him up. The Master pressed his fingers into the Doctor's prostate, or what would equate to it, making him howl and his cock harden and twitch. "That's cheating!"

The Master snickered and pressed harder. With the Doctor now gasping for breath, he removed his fingers and moved to undo his trousers, releasing the Doctor's hands. The Doctor then pushed off the bed and tried to scramble away but the Master was fast enough to grab him and push him back down onto the mattress where he wanted him; face down with arse in air. Having pulled himself free of his restricting trousers and using his weight to hold the Doctor's head down with one hand, the Master spit in his hand again and slicked himself up and then pressed his tip to the Doctor's opening. "I wonder, will I be lucky enough to get you to beg for it?"

"Not a chance in hell!" the Doctor panted, involuntarily pressing back to get the Master to push himself in, wanting the Master inside him and hating himself for his want.

Giving a small snort, the Master pressed a little bit more, not quite pressing inside but working the tip in enough to tease. "You sure about that?" he taunted. "Not that it matters..." He smiled evilly. "I'm not waiting that long." And he rammed himself inside, all the way to the hilt. The Doctor screamed and howled, grinding his hips grudgingly, almost all of the fight draining out of him with the feel of the Master inside him. The Master began his pace slow, relishing the feel of the Doctor's smooth warmth wrapped around him. "Oh, yes!" he grunted. He sat back a little, pulling the Doctor back with him, his hands grasping his hips. His pace began to pick up, thrusting into the Doctor's tightness with a mounting hunger, pulling him back to meet his thrusts, the Doctor moaning and panting all the while. He was loving the sound of his lusty noises.

After several minutes of the Master fucking the Doctor's limp body, the Doctor started moving on his own, grinding his hips back to meet the Master's, lust overtaking him. His hand traveled down to stroke himself, when the Master's hand reached around to stop him, grabbing ahold of his wrist.

"Not 'til I say!" the Master warned, gripping the Doctor's wrist tightly. The Doctor whined a little, still moving his hips. The Master pulled out abruptly, making the Doctor whimper at the loss. He pulled on the wrist he still held, flipping the Doctor over and pinning his wrists down, he kissed him messily, indulgently.

The Doctor wrapped his legs around the Master's waist, grinding his arse against the Master's hardness and still hating himself for loving this. The Master released his wrists and grabbed his thighs to pull him to the right height, then plunged back inside with a growl of pleasure. The Doctor gasped and whimpered, throwing caution to the wind and wrapping his arms around the Master's neck and pulling him down into another kiss. The Master drove into the Doctor's poor backside hard and fast, kissing him and sucking on his tongue, nibbling his lower lip. He bit the Doctor's lip sharply, before letting go, then the Master sat up for better leverage and picked up the pace, thrusting so hard the Doctor's thin body jarred and quaked with every one, making the Doctor feel as though his very brain was rattling in his skull.

The Doctor moaned and thrashed, ground his teeth and panted. He fisted his hands in the bed clothes, latching his legs around the Master's waist, pulling him in further, grinding and thrusting his own hips harder. "M-Master! Please! I need to touch!" the Doctor panted, fisting his hands tighter to stop himself from grabbing and stroking his cock without his Master's permission. The Master pushed in faster but shallower, coming closer and closer, so he acquiesced and grabbed hold of the Doctor's throbbing need and began stroking. The Doctor whimpered and bucked his hips, thrusting up into the Master's hand. "Yes! Thank you, Master!" the Doctor grunted.

The Master smiled and began stroking with his thrusts. He thrust harder and harder, his hand stroking and twisting. The Doctor bucked and thrust his hips, crying out in an almost dead language. The Master laughed at the Doctor's submission, his Doctor panting and thrusting and gyrating under him after such a long time; it was glorious! The Doctor's moaning grew higher in pitch, signaling how close he was. "Don't you dare come before I do!" the Master hissed. The Doctor whined, he was so close, he could tell the Master was close as well but he doubted that he would last long enough for the Master to come first. Not with the way things were anyway, so he ground and clenched around the Master's rod inside him, making him yelp and growl as the added pressure startled him into orgasm. The Doctor came at the same time, yelling out the Master's name. The Master collapsed, exhausted, upon his Doctor. They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breaths. "That... was cheating!" the Master mumbled, referring to the Doctor's quip to make him come.

"You cheated first!" the Doctor panted.

The Master chuckled, deep and heartily. He sat up a little to look the Doctor in the eye, before kissing him deeply and tenderly, just thrilled that his efforts to find pleasure brought him more than he asked for. "So, tell me... Did those slave traders do anything to you before they brought you here?"

"You mean aside from beating me up and taking my clothes?"

"Yes, aside from that."

"No. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if I needed to execute them." The Master laughed. The Doctor scoffed.

* * *

An hour and round two later, the Doctor lay in the Master's bed, spent and sleeping deeply. The Master got up and dressed, leaving his prize to rest. He left the room to find one of his servants, to see if his other purchases had been successfully delivered. Just outside the main door to his chambers, the servant who basically acted as the butler was standing there beside the door, waiting for his Master to finish his "activities".

"Well? Have those mongrels brought me what I asked?" the Master asked tersely. The butler nodded and led the Master to the entrance hall, where he found the TARDIS and another servant waiting beside it with the Doctor's clothes and belongings in hand. The Master strode over and picked up the Doctor's suit jacket and fished around in his pocket for the TARDIS key. When he found it, he pulled it out with a whoop and put the key in the lock, he opened to door to have a peek, and stepped inside. He immediately got a telepathic shout inside his head from the TARDIS. A mixed message of anger at his very presence and a frantic plea for him to help her "thief". The Master laughed and ran his hand tenderly over a coral strut. "Not to worry, my dear! I have your pilot and now I have you... We'll be off soon, I think." He turned and left, closing the door behind him. He stepped out to find the butler waiting, looking like he was expecting another order from him. But the Master waved him off. "Off you go! I have everything I need!" And with a smug grin, he began to stride lithely back to his chambers for round three.

END


End file.
